


Deep Roads Goodbye

by TrenchcoatsandMisery



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A LOT of Angst, A little bit of angst, Angst, Character Death, Darkspawn, Deep Roads (Dragon Age), F/M, King Alistair, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Warden Queen (Dragon Age), haha no, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatsandMisery/pseuds/TrenchcoatsandMisery
Summary: After thirty years of reigning together, the King and Queen of Ferelden hear the call. Together they venture to the deep roads and fight together one last time, husband and wife, two grey wardens.





	1. The Call

The nightmares had been getting worse for weeks. Hordes of darkspawn dressed in gore splattered armor stood before their draconic leader, brandishing blood slicked weapons as they begged for Grey Warden blood at the great dragons feet. Haunting music floated over the demonic beasts hissing and growling, calling to her as if she was one of them, making her long for the day when the taint claimed her blood and she could revel with her brethren as they slayed all in their path. When she woke up, entirely human, shaking and drenched in sweat, she swore she could still hear its call. Even though the Blight was over and the Archdemon had been slain the taint refused to release its grip on her and even after thirty years the blood stained battlefield of their final battle was ingrained in her mind.This time though the call was stronger, the music's seductive chords and the darkspawns roaring battle cries still ringing in her ears as she jolted awake, though unlike the prior weeks, she was not alone in her terror. Alistair was hunched over his side of the bed, head between his knees, panting heavily as he struggled for breath. He stiffened as her hand touched his shoulder, head whipping towards her, eyes glazed with fear. Her hand stayed on his shoulder as his breathing calmed and the frozen look in his eyes dissipated until he was back to being Alistair, her Alistair, a charming smile flitting across his expression as he reached out and caressed her face, no matter the fact that his hand trembled as it did. His voice was soft when he finally spoke, eyes sad as he said what they had both realised when they had awoken.

"It's time isn't it?"

She didn't dare say the words, instead giving a sharp nod of her head before looking away, the knowledge of what was to come filling her with dread. Alistair as usual knew exatly what thoughts were racing through her mind, gently tilted her head towards him so she was looking him in his eyes.

"I'd hoped we'd have more time. But hey, it hasn't been that bad has it? Not many wardens can say they've killed an Arch demon, not to mention getting a handsome husband,"

He paused as she gave out a short laugh, grinning as his rambling began to work.

"I mean how do you deal with it? All those women constantly drooling over me, you must be going ma-"

Alistair halted midword. Though his love was still smiling tears ran down her face.

"Hey... Don't cry. I was only joking, everyone knows I got lucky, you're way out of my league. But honey, it's going to be fine. We're going down fighting...unless you want too..."

He didn't finish his sentence. They both knew that the taint wouldn't just kill them; it would turn them into one of the darkspawn, another member of the great horde who's only desire was to kill all sentient beings in Thedas. No, that was not what she wanted. She wanted to die like they were meant to, fighting in the deep roads taking as many of the darkspawn with them. She wanted, if it had to happen, to die by Alistair's side, fighting together like the good old days where they'd been nothing but an orphaned noble and an ex-templar bastard.


	2. Deep Roads

She didn't even have to look to know he was there by her side, sword and shield battering and piercing darkspawn as the endless waves of foul smelling creatures tried to over power them. They had arrived at the deep roads at dusk and had barely entered before the first wave had hit them, the second and third quickly following. Her greatsword swung through the air and clashed with a rusted blade mid arc, the creature holding it giving one last gurgling cry before the greatsword snapped his blade and carved through its body. She turned to see Alistair fighting several of the things, and she stepped forward, before a weight on her shoulder pulled her back.

She hit the ichor stained floor hard, head connecting with the stone floor, vision blurring. A figure stood leering above her, and her vision cleared seconds before it plunged it's axe down at her, rolling away before it slammed into the ground where her head had been. She sprung to her feet and swiftly decapitated it leaving a spurting headless figure in its wake, but that no longer mattered. Alistair was no longer in her line of sight.

"ALISTAIR?"

Her voice was lost in the clamor of battle and her husband was missing. Hands grabbed at her, trying to seek purchase, but she pushed forward to what looked like an upturned cart surrounded by corpses of both previous wardens seeking their a bloody end and the dead bodies of the darkspawn they had taken with down with them. Pressing her back against its side she panted, grateful for the reprieve, but at the sound of haggard breathing her blood ran cold. Alistair smiled weakly up at her from were he lay, covered in black blood and clutching his side with one arm.

"Hey baby... I'm glad you're okay. When you went down I fought I'd have to finish the fight without you."

A grin that flickered briefly before dying out, a pained grimace taking its place. A tremor as he lifted his hand from his side and a new wave of red came flowing out. A sob as she realised that the wound on his side was definitely deeper then flesh wound 

"I know," A hiss of a pain as he struggled to sit up, a shaking hand gently skimming her cheek. "It's not good. But that's what we came here for huh? It's a real kick in the balls that I didn't last longer, but you always were better at fighting then me. My warrior rose."

"You're being foolish Alistair. You're gonna be fine. And warrior rose doesn't even make sense."

The battlefield had quieted briefly, but it was only a matter of time before another wave would pour out from the holes and cracks in the wall. If she could only get Alistair up, get him moving they could...

"No. You're thinking. I can't move, you won't be able to carry me, lets not kid ourselves we've been married long enough to know we're not the luckiest. But I've changed my mind. I know we said but I dont want you to die here. Don't look away sweet wife, listen to me" he pulled her close and took in another shaky breath "Get out. Don't heed the call, you're strong my rose, stronger than me. Just live. Don't die here. Don't die here with me."

They were both crying now, though he still had a cheesy smile on his face, the same goofy one that had met her with corny jokes and clumsy flirtations, who had made her future with the wardens seem brighter and the pain of her parents death fade. She tried to imagine leaving him, letting that face slacken, let it rot in the dark. She imagined stepping out into the sunlight and returning to the castle, sitting alone in their bedroom, walking the halls without him by her side. Resisting the call, waking up from the nightmares alone, addressing their- her citizens alone and telling them of their kings death.

"Ok."

Alistair smiled and closed his eyes. And then opened them immediately as she wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and hauled him up. 

"What, no, I said liv-"

"The only way I'm living is if we leave here together. Now shut up and let me save your ass."

Growls and shouts came from all around them as the next wave of darkspawn forced their way into the tunnels but she did not look back. Heaving Alistair towards the hole in the ceiling they came in from, days, hours, minutes ago. Ignoring the hands clawing at her armor, the wheezes of Alistairs breath and the pounding of her heart. They just had to make it to the surface.


End file.
